


Sin Título

by athenasword



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El teléfono vibra sobre el escritorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Título

El teléfono vibra sobre el escritorio, pero Eric no lo oye, sumido en su libro. Es un viejo recetario, una reliquia familiar pasada de generación en generación hasta caer en sus manos. El forro de plástico está roto en varios lados y las páginas apenas siguen pegadas al lomo, pero Eric ha hecho lo posible para tratarlo con cuidado para que dure muchos años más. ¿Quién quisiera leer un recetario familiar en la computadora, después de todo?

Eric pasa la página y ante sus ojos aparece una receta de carne con papas al horno y salsa de ciruelas.

El teléfono vibra de nuevo, y esta vez sí lo oye. Alza la vista y sonríe.

La casa está tranquila este sábado por la tarde. Ransom y Dex salieron ayer y es probable que aún estén dormidos en donde sea que haya sido la fiesta. Lardo está empacando, lista para mudarse (aún no puede creer que su mejor amiga vaya a vivir en el mismo piso que él); no sabe con certeza dónde estarán los demás. Probablemente comiendo o en Faber. Eric debería estar revisando para su examen del miércoles, pero siente que si lee una palabra más relacionada con la historia del bizcochuelo se le saturará el cerebro, toda la información se eliminará y entonces sí que estará en problemas.

_"bitty?"_  lee el segundo mensaje. El primero solo dice _"Llámame!!"_.

Confundido ante la urgencia de su novio (¡su novio!), Eric selecciona el contacto y llama a Jack Zimmermann, jugador profesional de hockey para los Falconers de Providence.

El tono suena un par de veces, pero entonces la voz que tanto ha aprendido a querer suena por el recibidor, lejana y susurrante.

—¿Hola? —atiende Jack.

—Jack, soy yo. ¿Querías que te llamara? —contesta Eric, feliz de sentir su suave tono.

—Sí —afirma.

Ocurre un silencio de un par de segundos.

—Y bien, ¿sucede algo? —pregunta Eric, algo confundido por el silencio incómodo.

—No, no. Hoy tuvimos práctica para el juego del viernes. Ahora estoy por cenar. Hice pollo.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la práctica? ¿Cómo está el pollo? —Eric sonríe, poniéndose más cómodo en la silla, reclinándose y apoyando los pies en el escritorio con un par de maniobras.

—Me gusta más el tuyo —declara fácilmente. Eric se sonroja.

—Gracias —Se muerde el labio. —¿Estás seguro que no sucede nada? No me dijiste cómo te fue en la práctica.

Eric escucha cómo Jack libera un suspiro cansino del otro lado de la línea, y enseguida se preocupa.

—¿Jack?

—Te... Te extraño —susurra su novio.

Eric se tapa la cara con la mano y siente como las mejillas le arden. Y él creía que era algo serio, algún problema con sus compañeros o el juego o la ansiedad o _las drog—_ no. Jack está limpio y no se meterá más en eso. Eric lo sabe, no tiene que dudar de él. Jack quiere mejorar, y lo ha hecho, ha avanzado tanto del Jack que Eric conoció hace tres años, malhumorado e introvertido, concentrado en el juego y nada más...

—Yo también —responde Eric en un susurro, sintiendo que la situación lo amerita. Cambia el teléfono de mano y se limpia el sudor de la derecha en los vaqueros. —Te quiero.

Su corazón le late con fuerza; nunca le había dicho esto a nadie antes (nunca había tenido pareja) y los nervios le carcomen. Le carcomen y aumentan cada segundo que pasa y solo escucha silencio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dice finalmente Jack, inseguro, dudoso. Pero innecesariamente.

—Claro —asegura Eric. —No te mentiría acerca de esto, Jack. Hace mucho que siento esto por ti. Más que a nadie.

—Vaya —Jack suelta una risita. —Creía que era el único. Yo también te quiero, Eric.

Se quedan hablando hasta bien entrado el anochecer, prometiéndose mil besos para cuando se vuelvan a encontrar. La sonrisa de Eric no escapa su rostro por varias semanas.


End file.
